1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to exercise equipment and more specifically to a lifting bar with adjustable weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Dumbbells and weights attached to bars have been around for many years. Such exercise bars come in a wide variety of styles to serve various functions. For simply building strength, a suitable bar may have externally mounted weights. External weights, however, can interfere with certain exercises meant for rehabilitation or for improving flexibility. Thus, a physical therapist or other professional trainers may have their clients use a simple rod, such as a broomstick, to perform exercises such as those used to improve range-of-motion.
Unfortunately, a broomstick or other wooden rod is often too light for many users. A heavier rod, such as a steel bar, can be used, but some may find it too heavy. Moreover, the weight requirement of any particular user may change, and a rod of a fixed weight may not meet that change. In some cases, reducing weight to accommodate conditions such as pain, tightness, spasms, injury, etc. may be as important to a user as the progressive addition of weight as the user improves.
Some exercise devices have provisions for adding or removing internal weights, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,827 and 5,876,312. In both devices, however, the internal weights appear able to shift when less than the maximum number of weights is installed. For the ""827 device, it appears that a single internal weight could move sideways without first deforming the device""s exterior. But deforming the exterior shifts the device""s center of gravity off center. In the ""312 device, the center of gravity appears able to shift axially when fewer than four balls are installed in any one chamber. Regardless of which direction the internal weights shift, the feel and sound of shifting weights may be an annoying distraction to many users.
To overcome the limitations of existing exercise bars, it is an object of the invention to provide a baton where incremental weights can be added or removed without significantly altering the baton""s external shape.
A second object of the invention it to provide a baton than can separate into two pieces for easy transport and storage.
A third object is to provide baton with calibrated weights so that numeric weight used at specific dates can be recorded for scientific assessment of the user""s progress. Such objective record can be especially useful for insurance claim purposes, as in cases of the baton""s use in physical therapy. Further, by having measurable increments, the user has an incentive for progress.
A forth object is to provide an internal source of light for use in exercising, thereby providing visual entertainment, as in a group being drilled or as an added attraction for children, mentally impaired, and others.
A fifth object is to provide an internal source of light to distract the user, thereby reducing the boredom that often accompanies exercise routines, and thus helping the user to exercise longer.
A sixth object of the invention is to produce the baton of a clear plastic housing for the ease of viewing the weights and to enable light to shine out from inside the baton.
A seventh object is to evenly distribute the internal weights of a baton around its internal circumference with sufficient space for light to shine between adjacent weights.
An eighth object is to provide highly reflective weights to enhance the reflection of light.
A ninth object is to help keep a baton""s internal weights from rattling or shifting.
A tenth object is to provide a weight divider that evenly distributes several weights within a baton so as to place the weights"" cumulative center of gravity on a longitudinal centerline of a baton, regardless of the number of weights.
An eleventh object is to provide an exercise baton with internal weights that, if desired, can be offset to either end of the baton without affecting the exterior shape of the baton. In some cases, offset weights can be a benefit where there is a need for exercising one arm more than another.
These and other objects of the invention may be provided by a baton that includes a tube having within its interior several elongated weights. A divider inside the tube helps keep the weights properly distributed. Although a single embodiment may not necessarily achieve all of the above-listed objects of the invention, various forms of the invention may achieve various individual objects.